gods_goddesses_and_deitieswikiaorg-20200213-history
Radiance
"Your compatriots are the only thing between me and making you disappear." Radiance is the Corrupted Deity counterpart to Corvus. Despite his hateful disposition of him, he acts as the god's personal guard and primary advisor. Radiance spends his free time plotting Corvus' murder. Appearance Radiance is a tall, handsome person, he has an elegant posture and visage that suggests an extreme lack of emotion. He shares many of his physical characteristics with Corvus. His hair is styled in much the same way, but retains some of its original color. His skin is bleached a raceless white. His eyes share the same color pattern, swapping out the muted reds for a brighter yellow. The two sets of wings on his back are part of his anatomy, unlike those of Corvus. He lacks the ramlike horns, as well. His clothing preference is largely composed of sweaters and coats, as he has a large aversion to the cold. He has a particular attachment to a muted green overcoat, it is unknown why he holds it so dear and he has often lied about it's origins. Personality Radiance depends only on logic and his own needs and wants to decide his actions, which leads to him being an easy turncoat and a vehement manipulator. He tends to avoid interaction with others unless it suits him. He can be prone to sudden bursts of both violence, humor, and very rarely, compassion. If these outbursts are pointed out, he can quickly become flustered and embarrassed. Abilities A running theme with Radiance's person, most of his abilities are derived from Corvus. With touch he can alter reality itself, even erasing things from existence without causing the Primordial Fade Rift to grow. It's also possible for him to open rifts to the Fade itself. As well as stolen magic from his counterpart, Radiance can generate large amounts of light and form physical objects from them. A strange outlier in his abilities, Radiance has the ability to influence the minds of others by presence alone. People susceptible to forms of mental influencing will first display heightened aversion to light and heightened aggression. This will be followed by mania and hysteria. Radiance has the ability to turn this ability off. Relationships Corvus Radiance makes it very obvious that he holds no love for his master, usually showing this by making casual attempts on his life, among other mutinous things. It is unknown why Corvus tolerates his presence. Benjamin The two share a special relationship, that being Benjamin making endless jokes and quips and Radiance; in return; trying to assault the magician, to no avail. Benjamin calls him Blondie, after his hair. Time They met after Time supported Corvus in his first fight with Radiance on a beach along with Peacock. He would later approach Time and threaten his death. Peacock Radiance hasn't interacted with Peacock at all, but she was one of the gods that helped Corvus retrieve his mask after it was stolen by Radiance. Corrupted Deity Crew While directly related to them due to their shared origin, Radiance doesn't like the idea of a group so unstable mentally and structurally governing the multiverse. Nor does he like the idea of not killing Corvus himself. All in all, he thinks that they're childish in general and actively works against them at points. Miscellaneous Weapons Radiance's only weapon is a large Kris he carries on his person at all times. It does not have a name, but is capable of opening rifts to The Fade. Theme Song Paradise Warfare by Carpenter Brut From Carpenter Brut EP III Trivia * Radiance does not have a "True Form" * He is an alcoholic and a smoker, it is unclear if either addictive substance does anything for him. * He is also a very avid coffee drinker. * Radiance is infertile and cannot produce offspring genetically. * His name and color scheme are based on the Hollow Knight boss, The Radiance. * There was one alternative name for Radiance, as opposed to Nero he would be called Renn. * His faceclaim art is Taffy from Deep-Sea Prisoner's art. * Radiance's skin is glowing, ever so slightly. It also generates a small amount of radiation. Quotes "Still breathing? Good." "I touched snow once... never again."Category:OC Category:Work in progress